Love in the Time of Football
by JT4Life
Summary: What happened for John and Teyla during 42nd Superbowl, as watched by the residents of the Lost City of Atlantis!


This is something I just had to write, being the football fanatic and JT shipper that I am! lol!

Enjoy!

* * *

This was it. 

This was the minute that mattered the most to John Sheppard. This was when his future would either be changed for better, or for worse.

This was Superbowl night.

The New England Patriots were facing off against the New York Giants in one, fateful game.

The Intergalactic Space Bridge had been opened to allow the broadcasting waves to reach Atlantis, allowing everyone on the base to watch the game in real-time. Just about everyone on Atlantis had gathered in the gate room around a nice big 50 inch screen (newly imported from Stargate Command) to watch. There was beer and chips, salsa and tacos, and just about anything else that McKay could get his hands on during his last trip back to earth. Sofas had been dragged in and cushions had been spared from every room in the city. The whole room was a buzz of excitement. The game was intense and quick leaving everyone gathered in a total frenzy of nerves and too much beer.

John was glued to the TV, as was everyone else, no matter what team they were rooting for. There was one minute left on the clock. John was rooting for the Giants, and to win they needed to get one more touchdown in this last minute, or the Patriots would win, completing their perfect season.

Teyla was watching too. She sat beside John on one of the sofas, eyes glued to the screen like everyone else. Due to John's constant need to talk about his favorite sport, she had actually learned a little more than just the basics of how it was played. For her own sake, she too was going to root for New York.

A pin dropping would've startled all those who were present, for it was dead silent, except for the quiet gurgling of the active Stargate.

The Giants were 15 yards away from the touchdown zone... Quarterback Eli Manning was getting ready to throw the football... and... TOUCHDOWN! The pass was caught perfectly, in the end zone, no chance for a penalty to be called.

The gate room erupted with cheers of excitement and cries of disappointment, but for John, it was pure happiness. He jumped up and whooped as loud as he could, adding to the 50 or so voices already yelling out. He looked to his right and saw Teyla cheering and clapping, but still sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, c'mer you!" he yelled over the din, swooping her up in his arms and spinning her around until her feet left the ground. She clung to him, arms around his neck, and her face buried in his shoulder. John smiled even wider, though he wasn't quite sure why. After a few seconds, he set her down and felt his checks go all hot. It was just out of excitement for the Giants, he told himself. John's arms were still wrapped around Teyla's waist, but no one else seemed to notice them through all the people cheering and whooping. She laughed giddily, almost completely drunk, so John helped her sit back down without falling over.

The play resumed, and in an instant, all was silent again, except for the occasional hiccup from someone in the crowd.

There was only a few seconds left in the game now, the Giants were leading by 3 points, and the Patriots had possession of the ball. The clock ticked by, slowly, until the time was stopped with only one second left in the game.

It was over, the Giants had won! The players went back onto the field to let the last second play out, but it made no difference- the Giants had beat the Patriots.

Once again, a deafening noise burst from the gate room, probably scaring the hell out of any people walking in the nearby halls who hadn't joined the football watching party.

This time, Teyla was on her feet, yelling alongside John. He turned to her again. Her face was lit up and there was such a joy behind her eyes that he completely forgot where he was, who was near him, or what was going on. All his attention was on the beautiful woman standing next to him. Teyla must've noticed that he had stopped yelling and clapping, for she too stopped and turned towards him. In an instant, their eyes were locked on each other, and John didn't even realize that he had reached out and pulled her close to him. She placed her hands on his chest, never looking away from his handsome face. His brain was on hyper drive, his heart rate must've sped up a few more beats, and all because he had Teyla in his arms.

John could not stand it any longer.

He bent his face down close to hers, and right before their lips met, he whispered, so softly that it was only just audible over the racket going on around them, "I love you," and then he was lost. Lost in her touch, and she in his. Teyla's lips were so soft against his, her touch was so gentle, and John knew that he loved her. He was more assured of it than when he'd said it, only moments ago, and his assurance grew as their kiss deepened.

Gradually, people began to notice that there were two people in their midst who were openly kissing in front of everyone. Naturally, the all attention was on the newest form of entertainment. Ronon and McKay were watching from a few yards away.

"Told ya so," Ronon chuckled, elbowing Rodney in the ribs as he did so. "They were so gonna get together, like I told you from the beginning, and you didn't believe me. Pay up." McKay grumbled something about stupid bets, and pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. "Also," Ronon added, "the Giants won, so I win our other bet." Rodney looked like he was about to yell something at Ronon, but couldn't find the words, and reluctantly pulled another twenty out of his pocket. "I get to go shopping next time I'm on earth. Sweet!" Ronon clapped McKay on the back.

"Ha ha, lucky you," Rodney responded sarcastically.

Finally, someone decided to break up the still-going kiss by starting to whistle and whoop, and gradually, the whole room caught on. This snapped John and Teyla out of their little moment, and they realized how many people were watching them and cheering for them. They pulled apart, both blushing deeply from embarrassment.

Still holding Teyla close to him, John whispered into her ear, "Hey, the Giants won," and planted a little kiss on her lips. Teyla's smile widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and replied, "And so did we." John laughed, and pulled her into a tight hug, which she returned equally as lovingly, making the crown go wild again.

When the finally let go, Teyla clung to John and looked out at the group of people surrounding them. She grinned.

"What it is?" John asked her, also smiling.

She giggled and whispered, "I think that Rodney has lost a bet." She pointed and John laughed too. Rodney's pouty face was a total Kodak moment.

People came up to offer their congratulations, which were accepted with bright smiles, as the room slowly cleared. Most were either heading to bed, or to an after party in another part of the city.

When they were the only ones left, John turned to Teyla one last time. He gently cupped her face in his hands and stared straight into her deep brown eyes. "I love you, Teyla, and I think I have since the day we first met."

She smiled and touched her hand to his neck, saying, "You made such a fool of yourself that day, you know?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I was trying to impress you." She raised her eyebrows at him. "What?" John asked sheepishly, "Is there anything else I could've done while in the company of the most beautiful woman in two galaxies?" Teyla blushed and kissed him again.

John looked around the room, still full of uneaten food. He gave Teyla a sneaky look. "You hungry?"

"Starved," she replied, smiling at him like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
